Pokémon - Fragile Bonds
by FireflyLake
Summary: Daphne a Delphox and Luciano a Lucario do their best to raise their daughter Belle, a young Fennekin. As she grows up things become more difficult for the timid little fox. Between friendships, relationships and her parents keeping a secret from her she unwillingly enters into her own private drama. She is going to be tested at times much to the timid little fox's dismay.(AU story)
1. Early Mornings

A gentle rain fell upon the forest where Daphne the Delphox lived. Her home was a stone cottage covered by moss and sheltered beneath the towering canopy. She looked outside at her garden as she rocked with an egg in her arms. Her daze was broken as the door to the nursery opened. A Lucario stepped through offering a soft smile at the sight before him.

Daphne smiled back and looked to the egg in her arms. Her smile faded and her rocking ceased. Not shifting her gaze from the small life she held, she began to speak. "Is it over?"

There was a moment of silence before the Lucario responded. "Yeah. We're okay now. Don't worry Daphne. So long as I live no harm will befall our family." He rubbed her back with one paw while placing the on the egg. "Forget about the past. I'll take care of everything. What matters now is our future." He offered her a loving smile.

"Thank you Luciano. I don't know what I'd do without you." She still kept her eyes on the egg. As much as she wanted to be happy she couldn't help but feel worried.

* * *

All was quiet and peaceful at the little cottage. It was the first time in the past few years the couple could recall having a quiet morning. Luciano was reading a newspaper while Daphne sipped some tea admiring the beautiful spring morning.

Daphne set her tea down and began making some berry pancakes for breakfast. "How long do you think we have?" She asked quietly through the kitchen window.

Luciano put his paper down and looked up from his spot on the porch. The sun had started rising a mere fifteen minutes ago. "I give us five more minutes of peace and quiet before things start to liven up around here." To his surprise it was still quiet after his time limit.

They both had a concerned look. Daphne motioned him to get up and check on things. He got up and went into the house and down the hallway to the last door. He knocked lightly a few times and waited. Grumbles could be heard coming from the other side.

He opened the door to a light pink and yellow room. Walking over to a small bed he looked down at the little furball in it. A young Fennekin lay sleeping peacefully with a security blanket grasped tightly in her paws. A smile grew on his face as he knelt down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Wake up sleepy head. Mom's making pancakes."

The little fox stirred for a moment, but still didn't awaken. Trying again he failed with the same results. She curled up into a tighter ball making it apparent she was in a deep sleep. Luciano was about to give up when he had an idea.

Clearing his throat he made sure he was loud enough for her to hear him. "Belle if you don't get up then the tickle monster is going to get you." He grinned as her ear twitched, but she still didn't move. A devilish grin grew wide upon his muzzell. He cracked his knuckles and got to work. "Alright little girl you asked for it!"

From inside the kitchen Daphne could hear squeals of laughter and surprise followed by a thud. Not long after Luciano came out with a very excited and wide awake Belle on his head. It didn't take too long after that for Belle to start making their morning more 'normal' with the her cheerful ruckus.

After breakfast Luciano left to go meet with the forest watchers. Daphne cleaned up and watched as Belle rushed about getting ready for her play date. Belle was five years old now and had always been very cheerful and curious, though when she wasn't at home she became very timid. It worried them. She had been having night terrors since she was a year and a half. Today was the first time in a long time that she had been able to sleep peacefully.

Bright blue eyes and a toothy smile made its way over to Daphne. "Mommy, I'm all ready!" Belle had her blanket that was given to her recently by her father's co-worker. She never left home without it, as she thought it would protect her. As she waited for her mother to speak there was a knock on the door. She wasted no time in racing to it and swinging it open.


	2. Play Date

Instantly squeals of excitement excited the house again. At the door were a young Riolu and Mienfoo. Belle trotted off with them into the yard while Daphne let the two mothers, who had brought them, in. The three adults sat in the kitchen and talked while their kids played.

Daphne smiled in delight at the two in front of her. They had been best friends for quite a number of years now. She met the Lucario Jen when they were just hatched. The Mienshao, Lily, she had met after evolving into a Braixen. There wasn't a time she could think of when the three of them weren't together. They were there for each other when they got married, moved and when their children had hatched.

Jen chuckled at the noises coming from the backyard. "Adolesence! I remember dragging you on so many adventures of our own when we were young!" She elbowed Daphne who winced, but still smiled. "Sometimes I miss being a kid, but then I remember all the trouble I used to get in." Her chuckle turned into a nervous laugh.

"Used to? Why darling you **still** get into trouble. It's a good thing Kieth is so relaxed or else the poor guy would have been driven mad." Lily shook her head in disappointment at her quirky friend. "Some things never change I suppose. Speaking of change, Daphne. How has Belle been?" Her demeanor was serious, but loving.

Daphne's smile shrunk, but didn't leave completely. "Last night was the quietest it has ever been. Luciano actually had to go wake her up this morning because she was sound asleep. Her blanket seems to be making her feel a little bit better. Before she used to have to sleep with us, now we just give her the blanket and she seems to sleep fine." Her smile came back as she was glad her daughter could finally get some peace.

It was nice for a little while longer until Jen spoke up.

"So did you ever find out?" Her playful expression had left her completely. The look in her eyes was one of serious concern.

Lily shot her glare at being so blunt, but looked at Daphne expecting an answer they all were hoping wouldn't be true.

Daphne's smile faded away and her eyed looked to her paws folded in her lap. "Yes."

"Well is she?" Jen didn't know how to finish her question.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her daughter playing with her friends. "Yes. She is. We haven't told her though. Aside from you guys, only our parents know."

Lily rubbed her friends back at she sobbed. "Maybe you never should have asked. None of us ever should have. What's important now is that you raise her the best you can. Surely she will grow up to be a happy Delphox and will never have to know."

* * *

"Tag! You're it!" Belle pounced on top of the Riolu's head before jumping off and running away.

The Riolu got up and after running for a while he gave up. "I." He huffed out of breath. "I give up. I can't get either of you." He fell back on his bottom, propping himself up with his arms.

Belle came over giggling while their other friend just sighed at how easy it was for him to give up. Belle sat down next to him while the Mienfoo stood. They waited for him to catch his breath.

"You need to get into shape Riley. Daddy says that it's important to exercise your mind and body often in order to keep a balanced and healthy life style." The Mienfoo tried to give her friend some advice. Everytime she talked to him she always sounded a bit mean, not that she tried to be.

Riley looked up at her from his spot on the ground. Embarrassed by what she had said he tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. "Well, why doesn't your dad train us?" He knew she was right, he needed to get out there more.

Belle grew a little uncomfortable at the thought. "Why don't the three of us train on our own together? Muffy can be the teacher first!" She wasn't ready to interact with anyone else yet. She held on to her blanket tightly hoping they wouldn't make her leave her comfort zone.

Muffy and Riley knew her very well and agreed thinking it would be fun. Muffy acted as the teacher and taught them how to tackle correctly. At some point they ended up moving into the woods looking for a target to practice on. Muffy saw a sturdy and thick tree that looked to have been very old. The three them practiced on the tree, laughing when they messed up and helping each other perfect their tackle.

From the bushes behind them emerald eyes watched. Entranced by the three pokémon in front of them, they studied every movement. Belle stopped feeling eyes staring at her. Following her Muffy and Riley also stopped wondering what was wrong with her. She locked eyes with the figure in the bush. Belle started to cry and shake in fear. Riley stood his ground in front of her, baring his fangs. Muffy got ready to fight.

It was a stand off between the three friends and the figure in the bush. Muffy gave one warning for whoever it was to come out of the bush. They all waited a moment. When the eyes seemed to retreat Muffy jumped into the bush tackling the figure. After a minute or two she came out with owner of the emerald eyes. It was an oddly colored Riolu. Instead of being blue he was yellow.

He looked at Belle with a blank expression then to Riley, amused by his stance. "I'm sorry for startling you. I was walking through and heard you laughing. I wanted to play, but I thought you might not let me." He inched away from the threatening glare of Muffy.

Belle stared at the Riolu from behind Riley. She was nervous, but looking in his eyes she saw something familiar. At the time she had no idea what it was, but it made her open up a little. Pawing at Riley and whispering into his ears she never looked away from the intruder.

"Are you sure?" Riley wasn't going to argue with her so he took her silent stare as a yes. "We're learning how to tackle. We're going to be coming back here every week to practice." He explained everything including some basics of how to tackle.

Muffy huffed in protest, but walked to the tree and tackled it. The Riolu stared as Riley tried to keep up with her. Belle had caught him off guard when she nudged his paw. She was clearly nervous as she had her blanket grasped tightly. Her ears were down and her tail was between her legs. He knelt down to her eye level and gave her a smile.

"Thanks for letting me play with you." He extended his paw out to her.

Belle say on her hind legs. Her ears started to perk after a little bit and she extended a paw back. "We're friends now, right?" A sheepish smile plastered itself on her face. She looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes.

He didn't get a chance to say anything as Muffy and Riley called for them to join. Before they knew it, it was getting late. The four had been laughing and playing when Daphne along with Lily and Jen found them. They had been looking for them, scared that they were lost. The kids apologized and explained they were practicing how to tackle on the tree. When they mentioned they had made a new friend the adults gave them a strange look. The Riolu from before had disappeared.

As they walked away with their mothers eyes watched them from out of their sight. Belle stopped one last time looking around before running along with her friends.

* * *

 ** _Hi! Author here. What do you think so far? Is it worth me continuing?_**


End file.
